


Pleasant First Impressions

by artisticBunny, samithemunchkin



Series: Shine (Equestrian AU) [1]
Category: The Baseballs
Genre: Equestrian, Horses, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, farrier, gay equestrians, gay relationship, show jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven "Sam" Budja starts working as a farrier at a prestigious stable that focuses on training and competing in show jumping. Rüdiger Brans is the bratty son of the wealthy family who owns it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is a thing me and artisticBunny have actually been working on for almost a month. It's no where near finished and we've kind of been writing stuff here and there and not in order so that's why this is posted as a series. I hope it won't be too confusing, we seriously have so many ideas for this we've kind of even been overwhelmed with them. All comments, questions and stuff is more than welcomed :D

_Early February_

Sam sat down on his favourite spot outside the stables where he had a clear view to one of the outside riding arenas as well as to some of the paddocks. He’d decided to enjoy his lunch in the warm early February sunshine while he had a few hours of downtime between shoeings and he liked watching the riders train and learning how each of the horses moved. 

He was glad to realise the two riders currently on the ring were training on their own for once, with no trainers on sight and the relaxed atmosphere was just what he needed after the last few shoeings. He got that he was still new at the stables but after a few months he was getting tired of him and his skills being constantly questioned and doubted, he knew what he was doing god dammit.

Noticing two of the horses playing in the paddocks he shifted his attention to them for a moment, smiling at them trotting along the fences on either side as he sipped from his drink. But then a loud bang sounded from the ring and he turned his head just in time to see the other rider stop his horse abruptly after an obstacle and jump down to check it’s leg. The other rider stopped next to them and Sam watched as they talked, quirking his eyebrow when the man still on his horse laughed, silently cursing he couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

He watched curiously as the other man started to walk away and out of the ring and it was then as he got closer and their eyes met when Sam recognized who he was. 

“Hey...Sven was it?” The man asked as he walked over to where Sam was sat, the horse close behind him and Sam saw what the problem was. “Gigi here dropped his fucking shoe and Mr. Hauer will skin my fucking ass if I’m late for his lesson, could you…?” He finished, vaguely waving his free hand between the horse’s leg and the shoe he was holding.

“Well Mr. Brans, since you asked so nicely.” Sam said, smirking a little in an attempt to cheer the man up but he only got a scowl in return.

“You clearly aren’t doing anything and this is what we’re fucking pay you for.” The man snapped at him, throwing the shoe on the table before stomping back towards the stables.

Sam could only stare after him for a moment. The time he had had the pleasure of shoeing Rüdiger’s horse was still fresh on his mind and he got up with a long sigh and grabbed the horse shoe from the table, knowing he was only going to get more insults thrown at him if he didn’t get this over with fast.

Once inside he went straight for his anvil to straighten the bent shoe. At the corner of his eye he watched as Rüdiger picked up a spare halter and tied the horse down close by. Neither of them spoke as Sam walked over, picking up his tools on the way and setting them down close by. He inspected the hoof from afar as he put on his apron, glad to find it wasn’t all that torn.

“What happened?” He asked, aiming for casual conversation out of habit more than anything else as he made the horse lift his leg so he could place it between his thighs.  
“Weren’t you watching?” Rüdiger retorted, stepping back to lean against the wall.

“At that particular moment, no.” Sam said calmly as he picked up a rasp to even out the sole and the sides.

“Hmpf...well I don’t know, I was doing some warm up jumps and I messed up the approach to the cavalettis and I think Gigi just stomped on one. And broke it. Fuck I’m going to get yelled at again...” Rüdiger muttered, shifting a little as he took off his helmet so he could run his fingers through his hair.

“Why would you be yelled at?” Sam asked as he even looked up at the man in confusion but quickly turned his attention back to the task at hand. “It can’t be that uncommon that the poles and cavalettis break.” He added, picking up the shoe and fitting it against the hoof, making a little approving hum when it fit perfectly.

“Yeah? You’d think so but that doesn’t stop the trainers from yelling at us and the facility managers always make a fucking point in nagging at my parents if I’ve broken something...” The other man mumbled quietly.

“Oh? Well that must suck...” Sam said, looking up at the smaller man when he reached for a handful of nails.

Rüdiger just scoffed then, standing straight up again and crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you about done?” He asked impatiently. “Just...just nail it enough to make it stay, you can finish it off later.”

That made Sam straighten up too and he turned to actually glare at the man as he took the nails from between his teeth. “Do you want it to come off again?”

“N-no...b-but just...I’m going to be late...” Rüdiger stuttered, actually shrinking back and Sam felt a little bad and his glare softened before he turned back to the task, quickly hammering in four nails and giving them the finishing touches before releasing the leg, making a displeased face at the hurried handiwork.

“There, that should do for now.” He grumbled, picking up his tool box again to set it back to it’s proper place and taking off his apron.

“T-thanks...I uh...I owe you.” Rüdiger said quietly, offering the taller man a small smile as he untied the horse.

“Great. I thought you were going to be late?” Was all Sam said as he picked up a broom to tidy up the space, just to give him something, anything, to do to busy himself with.

“Right...well, see you around...” Rüdiger mumbled, giving a small wave as he headed back outside and Sam mentally slapped himself for being so rude as he saw the other man hung his head as he walked out.

He knew the older man was under a lot of pressure and, although it really shouldn’t justify him being so mean and condescending all the time, Sam did feel there was much more to him than what he let out. The way he handled and rode his horses with such care and patience were proof enough that he couldn’t be all that bad of a person as people were telling him.

Shaking his head he half heartedly brushed off the dirt from the floor before he set the broom back to it’s place. Then he checked the time on his phone, groaning when he realised his next appointment would be in just fifteen minutes. He glanced longingly outside, remembering he’d left his half eaten sandwich on the chair and he sighed, if he was lucky the stable cats might not have found it. But somehow he was feeling luck wasn’t exactly on his side that day.


End file.
